fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinwa Kobayashi
Summery Shinwa is a young lad from the small town of Inaba, Japan. His life had been fairly normal, except for a suspension in his sophomore year of High School, until in his Senior year he fell to a rather severe incident. This incident was, in summery, a mixup with his order for a school uniform, where he was sent the uniform for the incorrect gender, much to his dismay. This final year was only livable by secluding himself in study and his chosen sport of Kendo, both of which were a vent. Yet another incident sucked him into a new adventure across many worlds, and eventually his own, where he gained the power known as Persona, as well as being a sort of hero because of this. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | 1-C Name: Shinwa Kobayashi Origin: Endless Fates Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Persona User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a practitioner of Kendo), Weapon Mastery (Not a total master per say, but quite good with a sword.) | All previous powers and Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation | All previous powers and Holy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resurrection, Psychic Attacks, One Hit Kill, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation with Fall from the Heavens (This attack is stated to create spatial rifts.), Earth Manipulation and Water Manipulation with Founder of Babylon (This attack creates stony walls which trap all foes, and subsequently floods the interior of such walls with water to deal severe damage.), Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Durability Negation (Resisted an attack from Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, which bypassed Durability by targeting sin.) Attack Potency: Street Level (Completely knocked out a fellow classmate with a single strike from a meter stick.) | Mountain Level (Should be comparable to characters from Persona 4.) | Complex Multiverse Level (His ultimate Persona Sophia was superior to Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, who was creating a fog that was going to destroy the Persona multiverse by causing all sin to erupt in physical form, said multiverse being stated to be likely 9 dimensional in the Shin Megami Tensei series.) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Stated many times to attack faster than the eye could see.) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge natural lightning.) | Immeasurable (His ultimate Persona Sophia was superior to Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, who was able to effect/be within a higher dimensional space.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman (His Personas were able to knock around large beings with relative ease.)| Immeasurable (His ultimate Persona Sophia was superior to Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, who was able to effect/be within a higher dimensional space.) Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class | Unknown, but likely higher (The Complex Multiverse feat was not done with physical strength, however all of his Personas are greatly superior at this point.) Durability: Street Level '(Was able to take severe beatings while unarmored.) | '''Mountain Level '(Should be comparable to the Persona 4 cast.) | 'Complex Multiverse Level '(Was able to tank the ultimate attack of Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, the very same attack which had been effecting the multiverse.) Stamina: Peak Human (Was able to participate in extended fights and sparring matches without tiring noticeably, as well as constantly getting up after taking hits.) | Superhuman (Got back up after taking hits from powerful Shadows.) | Godlike (Sophia is superior to Christ, Teacher of Gnosis, who was restless in his attempts to drown the multiverse in fog to cleanse it.) Range: Extended Melee range | Extended Melee range, higher with spells and his Personas | Complex Multiversal (Sophias ultimate attack effects all of the dimensions of the multiverse.) Standard Equipment: A dull practice kendo sword made of polypropylene. Intelligence: Gifted (Was a straight A student in the last years of High School, and has been shown many times to be a tactical fighter.) | Gifted (A much more tactically minded individual than before, although not much different than previous.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Sophia was a Persona which was self-aware, and knew of many things occurring within the multiverse.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, and somewhat clumsy, as well as being prone to anger if insulted concerning his appearance. | His Personas have differing elemental weaknesses, and any damage done to his Personas is done to him in a lesser degree. If his emotions get out of control, his Persona is difficult to control. | His Personas still suffer from the same weaknesses as before, although few of his awakened Personas have the elemental weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mother Gaia: Shinwas initial Persona. She wields no weapons, and appears as a humanistic and realistic globe with all manner of biomes spinning around her. She resists Lightning attacks and is weak to Fire attacks. * Zio: Deals light Electric damage to a single foe. * Mazio: Deals light Electric Damage to all foes. * Zionga: Deals Medium Electric damage to one foe. * Mazionga: Deals Medium Electric damage to all foes. * Ziodyne: Deals heavy Electric damage to one foe. * Maziodyne: Deals heavy Electric damage to all foes. * Rakukaja: Increases defense of one ally or to self. * Dia: Light healing to self or one ally. * Diarama: Medium healing to self or one ally. Marid: Shinwas initial Social Link Persona with Axis. This creature appears as a bloated piscine entity with a whirling tornado as legs. It fights with its claws and absorbs Ice attacks while being weak to Lightning attacks. * Bufu: Deals light Ice damage to one foe. * Mabufu: Deals light Ice damage to all foes. * Bufula: Deals medium Ice damage to one foe. * Mabufula: Deals medium Ice damage to all foes. * Bufudyne: Deals heavy Ice damage to one foe. * Mabufudyne: Deals heavy Ice damage to all foes. * Cleave: Deals light Physical damage to one foe. * Gale Slash: Deals medium Physical damage to all foes. Nobunga: Shinwas initial Social Link Persona with Vance. It appears as a sort of robotic humanoid which uses guns built into its hands to attack. This Persona blocks Gun based attacks while being weak to Fire attacks. * Needle Rush: Deals light Gun damage to one foe. * Shrapnel: Deals light Gun damage to all foes. * Triple Down: Deals light Gun damage to all foes three times. * Snap: Deals medium Gun damage to one foe. * Crossfire: Deals medium Gun damage to all foes. * Grand Tack: Deals heavy Gun damage to one foe. * Heavens Blow: Deals heavy Gun damage to all foes. * Sonic Punch: Deals medium Physical damage to one foe. * Herculean Strike: Deals medium physical damage to all foes. Pied Piper: Shinwas initial Social Link Persona with Tyrus. This Persona appears just like the mythical Pied Piper, who fights with songs from his flute and a horde of rats the follow him. He has no elemental resistances or weaknesses. * Tentarafoo: An attack which can cause all foes to become confused, causing them to injure themselves or possibly flee, although it deals no damage. * Rabid Bite: Deals light Physical damage to one foe and can inflict poison. * Score of Infection: Deals light Physical damage to all foes and can inflict poison. * Plague Bite: Deals medium Physical damage to one foe and can inflict poison. * Charge of the Masses: Deals medium Physical damage to all foes and can inflict poison. * Concentrated Swath: Deals heavy Physical damage to one foe and can inflict poison. * Swarm: Deals heavy Physical damage to all foes and can inflict poison. Merlin: Shinwas initial Social Link Persona with Lake. He appears very much like the wizard of legend, fighting using his wand and many magics. He has no elemental resistances, and is weak to Ice attacks. * Maragion: Deals medium Fire damage to all foes. * Mabufula: Deals medium Ice damage to all foes. * Mazionga: Deals medium Electric damage to all foes. * Magarula: Deals medium Wind damage to all foes. Tamamo-No-Mae: Shinwas initial Social Link Persona with Rilia. This Persona appears as a fox-like being that uses its tails and claws to attack. * Precise Cut: Deals light Physical damage to one foe, with a high chance of critical hit. * Sweeping Blow: Deals light Physical damage to all foes, with a high chance of critical hit. * Stabbing Strike: Deals medium Physical damage to one foe, with a high chance of critical hit. * Hew: Deals medium Physical damage to all foes, with a high chance of critical hit. * Head Slash: Deals heavy Physical damage to one foe, with a high chance of critical hit. * Blade Barrage: Deals heavy Physical damage to all foes, with a high chance of critical hit. * Candy Voice: Can inflict Charm upon all foes, making them heal their opponent or attack allies without any regard for what is going around them. * Valiant Dance: Can inflict Rage upon all foes, making them attack anyone other then themselves as though they were charmed with increased attack and reduced defenses and agility. * Evil Smile: Can inflict Fear upon all foes, making them either unable to act at all, or making them flee from the battle and forfeit. Sophia: The ultimate Persona of Shinwa. This Persona appears as a resplendent and divine woman wielding a staff with a cross shape as a magical staff. This Persona resists all elemental types, and absorbs Holy attacks. * Kouha: Deals light Holy damage to one foe. * Makouha: Deals light Holy damage to all foes. * Kouga: Deals medium Holy damage to one foe. * Makouga: Deals medium Holy damage to all foes. * Kougaon: Deals heavy Holy damage to one foe. * Makougaon: Deals heavy Holy damage to all foes. * Diarama: Medium healing to self or one ally. * Medirama: Medium healing to all allies. * Diarahan: Full healing to one ally or self. * Mediarahan: Full healing to all allies and self. * Amrita: Heals all status effects to one ally or self. * Salvation: Heals all status effects and restores HP to full to all allies. * Matarukaja: Increases physical attack for all allies and self. * Masukukaja: Increases agility for all allies and self. * Fall from the Heavens: Sophia's ultimate attack, which causes the foe to fall through the fabrics of space, though the many layers of the void, descending deeper and deeper, the toll of madness the hells they pass bring is one story, but so is the insane finale of impact upon the final background that is the limits of existence. Nicolas Flamel: The awakened Persona of Shinwas Social Link with Axis. This particular Persona appears as an old man in an ancient scholarly outfit, holding a small and circular stone. This Persona absorbs Fire attacks and has no elemental weaknesses. * Agilao: Deals medium Fire damage to a single foe. * Maragion: Deals medium Fire damage to all foes. * Agidyne: Deals heavy Fire damage to a single foe. * Maragidyne: Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. * Matarukaja: Increases physical attack for all allies. * Matarunda: Decreases physical attack for all foes. * Charge: More than doubles the power of the next physical attack for himself. * Elixir of Life: The ultimate move of this Persona, which heals all allies entirely, as well as reviving those that have fallen and removing all debuffs and status effects. Belus: The awakened Person of Shinwas Social Link with Vance. This Persona appears as a Zeusian figure wearing ancient armor and wielding a two-sided sai as a weapon. This Persona reflects Physical attacks and resists Gun attacks, and has no elemental weaknesses. * Sonic Punch: Deals medium Physical damage to one foe. * Herculean Strike: Deals medium physical damage to all foes. * Fatal End: Deals medium Physical damage to one foe. * Blade of Fury: Deals medium Physical damage to all foes 1-3 times. * Guillotine: Deals heavy Physical damage to one foe. * Deathbound: Deals heavy Physical damage to all foes. * God's Hand: Deals severe Physical damage to one foe. * Agneyastra: Deals heavy Physical damage to all foes 1-3 times. * Founder of Babylon: Massive stone walls entrap the enemy, who are soon flooded with massive rapids of water, dealing severe non-elemental damage to all. Euterpe: The awakened Persona of Shinwas Social Link with Tyrus. This Persona appears as a womanly figure with an ancient flute through which her magics are channeled. She resists Wind attacks and has no elemental resistances. * Garu: Deals light Wind damage to a single foe. * Magaru: Deals light Wind damage to all foes. * Garula: Deals medium Wind damage to one foe. * Magarula: Deals medium Wind damage to all foes. * Garudyne: Deals heavy Wind damage to one foe. * Magarudyne: Deal heavy Wind damage to all foes. * Makajam: A technique which can inflict Silence on all foes, making them unable to use magical abilities for some time. * Artists inspiration: A tune inspires the arts of combat, heavily buffing himself and all allies in attack, defense, evasion, accuracy, and speed Isis: The awakened Persona of Shinwas Social Link with Lake. This Persona appears as a woman with multitudinous pieces that suggest Egyptian royalty, as well as arm bands that have wings upon them. She reflects Wind attacks, resists Holy attacks, and is weak to Physical attacks. * Garula: Deals medium Wind damage to one foe. * Magarula: Deals medium Wind damage to all foes. * Kouga: Deals medium Holy damage to one foe. * Makouga: Deals medium Holy damage to all foes. * Mamakakaja: Increases magical power for self and all allies. * Masamakaja: Increases magical defense for self and all allies. * Mamakanda: Decreases magical power for all foes. * Mind Charge: The next magical attack the user makes is more than doubled in strength. * Guardian of Egypt: Deals heavy Holy damage to all foes, decreasing magical and physical attack, while increasing magical and physical defense for all allies and self. Inari Okami: The awakened Persona of Shinwas Social Link with Rilia. This Persona appears as a large white fox with tribal markings and nine tails, as well as shining blue eyes, generally having a pearl beneath one paw larger than the paw itself, and a whip that looks like sheathes of grain beneath the next. This Persona resists Fire attacks and absorbs Psychic attacks. * Psi: Deals light Psychic damage to one foe. * Mapsi: Deals light Psychic damage to all foes. * Psio: Deals medium Psychic damage to one foe. * Mapsio: Deals medium Psychic damage to all foes. * Psiodyne: Deals heavy Psychic damage to one foe.: * Mapsiodyne: Deals heavy Psychic damage to all foes. * Hientou: Deals Physical damage and Fire damage to all enemies. * Wishing Stone: Randomly causes one of 9 effects: Strong Almighty Damage to all Foes, Adding Elemental resistance of every type to all allies, Strong Healing to all allies, A powerful and random amount of buffs to all ally (number of stats effected is decided by chance, and such applies for each ally), A powerful and random amount of debuffs to the enemy (Same as before), An AOE attack that has a chance of instakill, and lastly summoning 1-9 kitsune shadows to help in the fight (Stats vary by amount summoned, less means stronger kitsune) Key: Beginning of Journey | Midgame | End Game Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Endless Fates